


La carezza del vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvaggia [1]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una parentesi di dolcezza tra Pocahontas e Smith.Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 34. Bacio sul naso.
Relationships: Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)
Series: Selvaggia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659205





	La carezza del vento

La carezza del vento

Pocahontas si sporse in avanti e posò un delicato bacio sul naso a John Smith.

L’elmo di metallo di quest’ultimo era appoggiato per terra, sul prato e rifletteva la luce del sole.

John arrossì, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Pocahontas gli sorrise.

John si sporse, le accarezzò il braccio e si sporse, guardandola negli occhi.

< Nelle sue iridi vedo quelle del falco. Tutto in lei è selvaggio e libero, profuma di vento > pensò.

Pocahontas lo afferrò per la mano e lo fece alzare in piedi, avvolse il braccio di lui intorno alla propria vita e si poggiò contro il suo petto muscoloso.

[102].


End file.
